A Date With Disaster
by rainbowraindeer
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the events of ‘So the Drama’. Kim and Ron’s relationship is still as strong as ever, but problems arise when Shego and Drakken escape from prison, already planning their revenge on the two unsuspecting teens. [ON HOLD]
1. Escape

Chapter One: Escape

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to me in no way whatsoever.

* * *

The newspaper in Shego's naked hands burned to a crisp as the go-team green flame of her hands initiated. She opened up her palms to let the black ashes fall to ground before pushing herself up from the bench she once resided on.

It had already been around two weeks since that stupid cheerleader; Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick had last defeated Shego and Drakken. Dr. D's latest scheme had seemed so full proof at the time. He had actually planned it out, instead of just making it up as he went along.

"Like always." She commented to herself, not caring if anyone heard or not.

It seemed pretty foolproof at the time. But alas, that pesky teenager had foiled it! Like all Drakken's plans… When Shego had tried to piece it together, it had all come out as being the 'weirdest slumber party the world has ever known'. The pieces of the puzzle didn't even fit together. Bueno Nacho. Tiny Diablos. Mr. Dr. Possible's Hephaestus Project. A synthodrone boyfriend.

Yes, It was all very confusing to her, or anyone else who looked at it for that matter.

All thoughts of that failure were pushed aside as she let the power of her green flamed energy light her hands again. She was breaking out! Knowing Drakken, he probably had another take-over-the-world plan already thought up. But this new and improved Drakken could very well prove that theory wrong. He had been working ages on the last plan, and it had, quite frankly, had 'actually working' potential.

But whether or not he had a plan yet, she was bored, and needed to get out of here. So, with a quick swipe of her clawed fist, the barred door that once stood in her way, fell to the ground in a flaming heap of metal.

She growled, wondering why they made it so easy to break out, and made her way down the hall in search of Drakken's cell. The small clatter of her jail boots sounded like a nail on a chalkboard to her, and she quickly decided that she should get her clothes before finding Dr. Drakken.

It didn't take long before the prison guards on the night shift realized she had broken out. They came running in all directions, clubs, just in case she was hard to take down, safely tucked away in their pockets. There was about four in all.

Shego couldn't help but roll her eyes; these police folk never seemed to learn. Shego wasn't one to be taken down so easily. Like Kim Possible, _this_ green skinned woman new her martial arts.

So with a quick kick to her right, she managed to catch the stomach of an unsuspecting officer, sending his sailing across the room and crashing into a stone wall. All attention was drawn to the fallen officer, but once it was confirmed he was out cold, she was once again under the spotlight.

Another guard attacked her, grabbing her and pulling her arms behind her back. She just let out a small chuckle, as though to say that was a pathetic attempt, and used her feet to kick off the ground and flip around in his arms. Once she was upside down, her foot came down and hit him square on the head. He loosened his grip on her and she pulled away, sending one last calculated kick into his chest.

He also flew back, and just like the previous guard, this guy was now unconscious.

She snorted as the last two guards charged her at the same time. The first guard tried to grab onto her arms like the last one, but she easily flipped out of his reach, kicking him in the head at the same time. He managed to keep his footing however.

The next guard tried to grab her from behind but she swung around and hit him hard in the face. Strangely enough, he went flying right into the cell she had earlier occupied. Now that he was down for the count also, she had one more guard to take care of.

Noticing what a threat she truly was, this guard didn't hesitate to use the club stashed away in his pocket. So he slashed it towards her in an attempt to knock her down, but a perfectly executed backwards handspring was all it took to dodge the attack.

As soon as she was back on her feet she lashed a flaming hand out at his head. But by some miracle, he dodged it, and swung the short bat once more. Deciding not to evade it this time, she caught it in a clawed hand. Her palms lit up again, causing the object in her gasp to disappear under the power of the green flame.

The guard's eyes widened and he threw his steaming weapon in the other direction. A smirk overcame Shego's green features and she grabbed the scruff of his clothed neck. She pulled him towards her and glared at him menacingly.

"Now," She whispered, activating her other hand and holding it up to his head, "Where do you keep the criminal's _original_ clothes?"

Before he could answer, she threw him down to the ground where he landed with a thud. She brought her hand up to her face and flicked the hair that was sitting on her shoulders away. She then placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Lead the way!" She commanded as the guard slowly got to his unstable feet.

The man nodded, scared out of his wits as her hands once again obtained that familiar green flame. He calmly started to walk, the black haired beauty trailing behind him as her hips swayed in their usual fashion. It didn't take long before they reached a grey door labelled 'confiscated'.

Without warning, Shego slowly pushed the door open and walked into the room. Items of unbelievable destruction lay on the many shelves occupying the room. Shego paid no mind to them, however, as she searched for her's and Dr. D's uniforms.

She finally found them in the far corner of the room. Her usual black and green jumpsuit lay there, along with the new diamond covered business suit Drakken had bought during their ownership over Bueno Nacho, which had been undoubtedly given back to the previous management by now.

Taking a quick look around, and finding no one was watching, she slipped out of her orange jail uniform and back into her usual clothes. In a flash, she had grabbed Drakken's clothes and already made it to the door.

As she exited the room, she noticed the guard sneaking away, so to avoid any more trouble, she jumped from her spot on the floor and kicked him hand in the back of the neck. He fell forward, and landed unconscious on the cold, concrete floor.

She let another smirk appear on her face as she watched him fall, invisible enjoyment and satisfaction flickering in her emerald eyes. She swung around and started to tread down the prison halls. The clatter of her usual boots was music to her ears as she melted into the warmth of her traditional uniform. It was good to finally get out of here.

Drakken's cell only took a few minutes to find. When she did, she spotted him sleeping on the bench in the far corner. She growled, realizing she had to wake up her employer, and reached out to tap the bars holding him in. After a minute or two of constant hammering, she just took the easy way out and punched a flaming hand through the metal constraints.

The sound of metal hitting concrete reached the doctors ears and he instantly awoke. He let out a wail of surprise and started to scan the area around him. It didn't take long before his eyes met Shego's. He jumped right from his spot on the bench all the way over to Shego, throwing the blanket that once covered his body away as he went.

Seeing the bundle of light blue clothes in Shego's clawed fists, he smiled, and happily took them from her. His assistant turned around and leaned against the wall next to the broken bars and waited for him to change.

Once he was done, he exited through the hole she had made to stand next to her.

"Shego!" He exclaimed, greeting her in his usual way. "What took you so long?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Well _sorry_ for breaking you out of jail." She answered dryly, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"We're not out yet," He grumbled, referring to the fact that they were still standing in the jail corridor.

She growled, lifting up a fist and pointing it at the wall. A ball of green fire sprung from her hand as she fired, colliding with the concrete and leaving a gaping hole in their wake. Nothing but darkness lay beyond those walls.

Shego turned back to Doctor Drakken and pointed towards the wall, "Dr. D," She began, clicking her tongue in between the sentence, "Lets go!"

Her employer grumbled again before making his way over to the gaping hole through the wall. He swung around, waiting for Shego to follow him. Once she was standing next to him, they began to head towards the city. They walked in silence.

"So Doc," Shego finally said, breaking the soundless barriers that once surrounded them, "What's the plan this time?"

"What makes you think I have a plan?" He asked her, shifting his head in her direction slightly.

Shego sighed and raised a gloved hand to her hip. She stopped walking and waited for Drakken to stop also. Once he did, she answered him, "Don't you always?"

Drakken groaned, realizing she was right. Even though his plans were never a success, he sure had a lot of ideas, no matter how farfetched. And it was true, he had thought of a plan, but it was different than the last. He wasn't planning on taking over the world like last time, no; he needed to get rid of Kim Possible and her Buffoonish sidekick first. What he had realized in his last failure was that they were both a threat, especially together.

Why he hadn't figured that out sooner was beyond him, but he hadn't, and that was the point. His new plan would get them both out of the picture. With that thought coursing through his mind, a saying caught the edges of his conscience, and he couldn't help but quote…

"Two birds with one stone."

Shego's black brows rose in confusion at his words, to her it was random, but then again, she hadn't been in Drakken's head when those words came to him. Even if she had been able to read minds, she still would have wondered why he had said it out loud. To any onlooker, it seemed as though he was talking to himself, which he probably was.

"You alright there, Doc?" She asked, not meaning to sound concerned.

"What?" He questioned, coming out of the stupor thoughts that his latest scheme had put him in. Realizing he had spaced out there, he quickly came to the defence, "Of course I am!"

Shego's arms crossed over her chest and scowled, finding him being rude. She let out a soft laugh, last time that had happened, dear old Doctor Drakken had found himself sailing through the air like a rag doll. She turned slowly and began to walk again, not caring if Doctor D was following or not.

"Whatever." She mumbled as he came back to walking next to her again.

"So do you have a plan or what?" She growled out, annoyed that she hadn't been answered yet.

"Oh course I do!" He yelled, a little too loud for Shego's tastes.

"Good," She began, unintentionally quickening the pace of her walking, "So what is it?"

"To get rid of Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick!" He exclaimed, a fist pumping the air above him as he did.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Einstein?" She asked him, her traditional hint of mockery wedged into her sentence.

"Oh you'll know sooner or later Shego. But first…" Drakken was the one to stop walking this time. Shego, confused at this action, stopped also. Once she was facing him, he continued, "Find out all you can about Ron Stoppable!"

"What! Why?" She asked him with an intrigued tone.

He ignored her, and started walking again.

Shego just stared at his back, wondering why he needed information of the sidekick. What use could the boy possibly have? Apparently Drakken's genius streak had come to an end after the Diablo plan, he could very well be going back to his usual self, with all those half brained schemes she had come so accustomed to.. Or maybe not, at the beginning of his last plan, it had all seemed incredibly mixed up and jumbled. Maybe that was just Drakken's way of doing things. Or the way they all appeared…

But whether he was going back to his usual, lack-witted self, or continuing the role of the Drakken genius, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Posted June 11 2005 – 2204 words

Heh… Seems I started a new story, only of the Kim Possible variety.

Since I now have two stories going at the same time, I've decided to update one and then work on the other. So basically, since I just updated this story, I'm hoping to update 'Unexpected Majin' before I do this one again. But that might change since it is so much easier to write chapters for this story than the other one. So there's my plan, work on one, then the other.

And to my '**Unexpected Majin**' readers: Sorry chapter 15 is taking so long to get out, but I had a History study due that I was behind on, and absolutely had to concentrate solely on it. I have a few scenes done so it'll be up soon! Hopefully…

Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter by leaving a review. And by the way, flames are absolutely worthless to me. If you wish to criticize this story, please add what I did wrong and how I could improve it as well.

Thank you!


	2. Flashback: Date

Chapter Two: Flashback - Date

Disclaimer: None of the Characters in this chapter belong to me.

**PoisonousAngel**: Don't worry about it, Shego and Drakken WILL have a huge part. They are the main villains after all. Besides, in this story Ron and Kim have worked all the kinks out of their relationship and are pretty content and casual about it all. I'm not a very good romance writer anyway… It does focus on their relationship though. Anyway, Drakken and Shego are my favourite villains in the whole Kim Possible series (I find them pretty funny), so I will defiantly give them a lot of the spotlight.

**charizardag**: Favourite list! Really? Cool! I'm happy people already like this story already, especially since the only thing that has happened so far is Drakken and Shego breaking out of prison. And if I get time, I'll read and review your stories.

**Jasminevr**/**Hot Bullets Of Shot Gun**: Its nice to know people think Drakken and Shego were in character, because I was getting a bit scared that they weren't. It's always good to be reassured about these things.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kim's beautiful red head could be seen walking through the hall. A genuine smile stretched across Ron's face when he spotted his girlfriend, and he suddenly found himself getting impatient.

She was taking her time, teasing him. She always seemed to do that to him, knowing how much he loved her presence. It had been two weeks since Kim and Ron started dating, finding it very hard at first. But as time went by, both got use to it until they were completely comfortable. Even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, they still kept that unbreakable best friend bond. So yes, they were both best friends, and girlfriend/boyfriends, as weird as that may sound… it was pretty normal to them.

He realized he truly was comfortable about their change of relationship, and the memory of their first date came to mind. He remember how nervous he had been…

……

_He hesitantly knocked on the door, suddenly feeling sweat run down his face. The last time he had gone on a date with Kim, which was under the moodulater's influence, her father had really scared him. Going on about how he would be in black-hole deep trouble if anything were to happen to his little 'Kimmie-cub'. Mr. Dr. Possible had been trusting enough, but the guy sure came on strong._

_He watched as the door opened, and clasped his sweaty hands together. He silently hoped that it would just be Kim there, ready to come with him without the hassle of her parents._

_But he had no luck, because as the door opened, Jim and Tim's laughing faces were the first things he saw._

"_Kim!" yelled Tim, turning around to face the stairs._

"_Your date's here!" finished Jim, also turning around._

"_Tweebs!" Came the frustrated cry from the top of the stairs._

"_Uh oh!" The said at the same time, and sprinted out of the room._

_Ron's eyes slowly climbed the stairs in search of his date. Once he reached the top, he meet the eyes of one angry teen, but she could be so cute when she was angry. He looked her over; taking in the beauty of the beautiful red dress she was wearing, about two shades darker than her hair. A dreamy look crossed his face, and he felt his legs turn to jelly._

_When Kim caught sight of Ron, a faint blush tainted her cheeks. All thoughts about beating up her twin brothers washed away as she caught sight of that same blue tux Ron had worn to the prom, his father's tux. Never been worn. She turned away from him, her blush reddening. Quickly looking down to her feet, she suddenly realized she hadn't put any shoes on yet._

"_I'll be down in a sec Ron!" She told him as she started to head for the bathroom._

"_O…Okay." Ron replied, his voice strangely came out as a stutter, something he didn't exactly want._

_He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a seat next to the door. And he waited for Kim. It didn't take long before Kim's parents came into the room. He instantly stood up, straightening his figure so he looked rather presentable._

_Mrs. Dr. Possible suppressed a giggle when she saw Ron. She had been hoping beyond hope for so long now that Ron and Kim would start dating each other, and it had finally come true._

_She covered her reddening face with her hand and she leaned against the wall next to her._

_Mr. Dr. Possible was thrilled about it all as well, even though he rather liked Eric, the guy was a synthodrone, and had no place dating his daughter. He just couldn't keep the smile from his face as he approached the obviously nervous boy._

_He put a hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to keep the boy steady, "I hope you remember the rules, Ronald."_

_Ron swallowed again and gave his girlfriend's father a small nod, "Be back a ten… Take care of her… or I'll be in…" Another swallow followed before he began again, "Black… hole deep trouble…" Like when he had been talking to Kim, his voice came out as a stutter._

"_Good." Mr. Dr. Possible said as he backed away from the boy._

_He joined his wife next to the stairs as they all waited for Kimberly Anne Possible. It didn't take long before the red haired beauty appeared at the top of the stairs. With a flick of the hair, she started walking down the stairs and toward her new boyfriend._

_As she made her way over to him, he stretched out a hand for her to take. A small blush tainted her cheeks once more, and she placed her hand in his. Ron squeezed it tightly, and pulled her over to the door._

_They both made their way out the door, hand in hand, smiling to each other. It was amazing that after all this time they were finally together, finally a couple. Ron had had feelings for Kim for a very long time, but never expressed them because he was scared of what it would do to their relationship. And when Eric came into the picture, he was even more discouraged to tell Kim how he felt. But that one kiss at the prom had changed their lives forever._

_As the couple made their way over to the sidewalk, Mr. and Mrs. Possible appeared at the door. "Have fun kids!" They heard Kim's mother yell._

_Kim waved back at her mother as they reached Ron's blue scooter. They watched as the parents both entered their house again. Kim turned back to Ron and hopped on the back of his scooter._

_Ron pulled at the collar of his tuxedo nervously, but hoped on the scooter also. He was about to start up their transportation when he heard Kim's beautiful voice._

"_Where's Rufus?" She asked, noticing the little mole rat wasn't there._

"_Uh…" Ron began, still as nervous as ever, "I left him at home…"_

_Kim smiled; it wasn't like Ron to leave his mole rat at home. He was obviously nervous, and Rufus could sometimes be considered his backbone, always giving him the confidence he needed, someone to talk to. She did love the little mole rat, but she wanted alone time with Ron, no distractions._

_The scooter started up, along with the rockets on the back. She held tightly to his waist as she was pulled back by the sudden speed increase._

_In a mater of minutes, they had arrived at the movie theatre they had both agreed to go to earlier that day. The movie they were planning to see was Titanic, a classic. It had been Kim's idea, thinking it would be a romantic setting for their first date._

_The line for the ticket booth wasn't too long, so they managed to get their tickets pretty fast. They were soon found sitting in the back row of the movie theatre, a large box of popcorn sitting between them._

_As the movie started, Kim subconsciously leaned against Ron's shoulder, smiling that genuine smile of hers. At the touch, Ron tensed, but slowly relaxed into it, and draped an arm over her shoulders. He pulled her towards him and reached in for a handful of popcorn._

_He finally felt relaxed, and wished they could stay like that forever._

_The movie Titanic pressed on, and the heart wrenching moments started to play. Kim, usually so strong, couldn't help but cry, and held onto Ron even tighter._

"_This part," He heard her whisper against his shoulder, "Always gets to me."_

_Ron nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and smiled. It felt good being able to comfort her, to be needed. He ran a hand through her dark red hair in a soothing motion._

_Soon, the movie ended, and all made their way out of the theatre._

_Once they were out of the theatre, they both hopped on Ron's scooter again. She wrapped her arms around his waist once more and leaned against his chest, her head now sitting on his shoulder._

_The scooter soon hummed into life, and they were off, back home._

_Again, it only took a few minutes to reach Kim's house. Kim slipped off the scooter and walked in front of Ron. She gave him a small smile and lowered her face to his. Soon, their lips pressed together, and the world seemed to melt away. He returned the kiss willingly._

_Air was soon in short supply so they pulled away from each other. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze._

"_Thank you Ron." She gave him a loving hug and backed away from him, "I had a really great time." She let out a soft giggle and brushed a few hairs out of her eyes._

_Ron sent her a nervous smile, "Your… Welcome."_

_Kim couldn't resist, and kissed him again. She pulled away before he could return it and started walking up her driveway. Ron was left in stunned shock, and wasn't brought out of it until the sound of Kim's front door closing caught his ears._

_He subconsciously liked his lips, savouring the test. A happy smile stretched across his face and he started his rocket-powered scooter up. He couldn't wait to get home, to tell Rufus of his experience. He was pretty sure that nosy little mole rat really wanted to know what happened._

……

He was brought out of his flashback as he felt a soft set of lips press against his cheek. He turned to Kim and placed his own kiss on her cheek. She let out a small giggle before turning to her locker and entering the combination to it. She heard a small click, and instantly knew her locker had been opened. She pulled it open and started to take out the books she needed for her next class.

She went to close her locker door, but was stopped when the computer on her top shelf flickered on and Wade Load's face came into view.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked him after noticing the serious frown on his face.

"It seems Drakken and Shego have escaped from prison." He replied, typing a few things up as he did.

"Again?" She growled, "When will they ever quit?" She asked rhetorically.

"You know them Kim, they never get the message." Ron started to punch the air proudly, "But we'll send their butts right back into jail!"

Kim gave her boyfriend a sweet smile, punching him lightly in the arm, "After last time, do you really think it will be that easy?"

"Oh come on Kim," He gave her a small nudge, "He just got past your defences last time! He would have been a piece of cake otherwise!"

Ron's little naked mole rat, Rufus, jumped out of his pocket and clamped up to his owner's shoulder. Once he was there, he rubbed his belly happily and gave her a content nod.

"Cake!" He squeaked.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "And now that I have you, I won't be distracted by any boys."

When Ron gave her a wide smile, and blushed as he did, she turned back to the screen where her twelve-year-old computer buddy sat. "Keep me posted Wade."

Wade nodded, "Will do Kim," and the screen switched off.

She closed the locker and turned to Ron. She entwined her arm with his and gave his shoulder a little nuzzle. The blush that was once on Ron's cheeks disappeared, leaving behind his ever-widening smile. With that, they started to walk down the crowded hall.

"Where are we off to, KP?" He asked her.

Kim pulled him closer toward her before answering, "Chem Lab."

Ron slapped a hand over his face, knowing very well that he was horrible at that class, like pretty much every class, except cooking of course. "Aww Man." He groaned.

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Come on Ron, Its not that bad…" Again, she pulled him closer, "You have me as a partner, remember?"

Before Ron could reply, the sound of the bell rang through their ears.

The rest of their trip was in silence, but they still held onto each other. Once the reached the door labelled Chemistry, they let go of each other and entered the room, ready to start the day.

* * *

…To be continued…

* * *

Posted June 17 2005 – 2075 words

Well that's another chapter out! And you'll be happy to know that the next chapter is almost done, so you'll get a quicker update than this one.

By the way, thank you to my very first reviewers! I'm happy to know that this story has gotten off to a good start, (A lot better than my Dragonball Z story).

Sorry these chapters are a lot shorter than the ones in my other story, but there is never enough to really write about. But then again, the chapters may get longer as time goes by.

And about the rating, it may go up as the story progresses, but that might not be necessary…

Read and Review.


	3. Discovery

Chapter Three: Discovery

Disclaimer: And once again, I deliver the bad news; I don't own Kim Possible!

**jasminevr**: What can I say? I'm a sucker for the blushing moments; I think it's cute… But what do you expect a thirteen-year-old to say about it? It has been about two weeks since Ron and Kim started dating so I'm sure Wade would have warmed up to it by now, but their might be a flashback of what his reaction was when he first found out (Probably like how he reacted in 'Emotion Sickness' (I love that episode!)).

**charizardag**: I plan to have a few more flashbacks in the near future so stay tuned! The reason I'm going to have a few flashbacks here and there is so you can see what happened in those two weeks. At times, they might not even be in order of occurrence. And the villain idea? Well… I'll probably have that added into a flashback. But right now it's just Drakken and Shego. But yeah! They will fight another villain, just not in the present.

* * *

Shego sat at the computer, mindlessly tapping at the keys. She had already found out as much information as she could on the boy, Ron Stoppable. A few things had astonished her, and she was left wondering if they would affect Dr. D's big new plan. Whatever it was…

Right now, she was waiting for her employer to come and see what data she had found. That was her task after all; find out all she could about Ron Stoppable. Quite frankly, Drakken and Shego had missed a lot in the outside world while they were stuck in jail for those two mind numbingly boring weeks.

And about Drakken's big plan, well nothing so far made sense. There was really no use the buffoon could possibly have. What would information on him accomplish anyway? Seriously, this was even weirder than his last plan. Even though it wasn't very far along, it was already getting confusing.

She let out a large breath, and eyed the clock to her right; it ticked 9.27pm.

Drakken had told her to gather up all the information she had and meet him in the computer room, which was ten minutes ago, where could he possibly be? It did give her a moment to think about what was going on at least. It also gave her a break from Drakken's annoying voice; he had to be the loudest person on the planet. He even had an ego to boot, one that could only be rivalled by Mego's, her stupid, purple obsessed brother.

But she was getting bored.

"Arrrg!" She exclaimed, smashing a fist on the wide keyboard, "What is taking him so long?"

The guards around her gave her a quick glance, and turned back to whatever they were doing. What they usually did was play cards, since Drakken never seemed to give them any work. No wonder they were so useless when it came to fighting that pesky teen, Kim Possible.

Yes, that teenager. Shego sure hoped this plan would rid them of _her_; the sidekick would be a bonus.

Shego growled, and kicked her legs up onto the desk. She lay back in her chair and moved her arms behind her head. She gently rocked herself in the moveable chair as she waited for Drakken.

It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps as he headed down the hall. As he entered the room, that huge, mischievous grin on his face, she couldn't help but smile. She had never been happier to see him in her life! What she had discovered about the buffoon was surly going to make the Doc's jaw drop. She just knew it…

"So Shego…" He started, coming up next to her chair, "What have you found out about Ron Stoppable?"

Boy, he had been using Ron's real name a lot since the Diablo incident.

Shego hoped back into her normal sitting position and began to type away on the keyboard. It wasn't long before a huge photo of Ron Stoppable appeared on the screen, along with his name in gigantic letters across the bottom. She clicked the mouse, and a biography about the boy in question appeared on the screen.

"Ronald 'Ron' Stoppable." She said plainly, reading the first line of the page, "Jewish." She continued, causing the man next to her to raise an eyebrow.

Maybe it was because of that one event last year where Drakken and Stoppable had to spend Christmas together. They had both discovered that they both loved Snowman Hank, and that was a character made in the spirit of Christmas. So no wonder Drakken was confused.

"Oh Really?" He said finally, "Continue."

"He has one pet, a naked mole rat." She read, "His father is allergic to fur."

"Seventeen years old."

"Under-achiever."

"Inventor of the Naco, a million dollar idea." Ah yes, the naco. When Drakken still owned Bueno Nacho during his last plan, he had actually liked that item enough to keep it on the menu.

A few more facts were shared before Shego stopped. But there was a rather smug look on her face, and it made Drakken curious.

"Yes. Yes." Drakken said repeatedly, his attention now on his assistant, Shego. He needed to know what she was so smug about, "Anything else?"

"Well there is one more thing…" She replied with a vivid smirk, "And you're going to love this."

She started to type widely on the keyboard, opening up countless files until she came to an audio file. It was labelled, 'KRK'. This spiked Drakken's interest, and he found himself leaning over Shego to get a better look. That smug look stayed on Shego's face as she clicked the file and leaned back in her chair. Drakken stood there, staring wide-eyed at the screen, urging it to play.

_The video started out pretty simple, Kim and Ron walked into the gym, holding hands. A girl in the crowd stared in aware at the two's hands before pointing and yelling at the top of her lungs…_

"_Finally, she's dating that loser," A surprised silence followed before she yells once more, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!"_

_She suddenly burst out into laughter, hoping to get the crowd going also. They didn't follow her lead however; instead, they broke out in excited cheers. Everyone was happy for the new couple._

Drakken watched in amazement, and like Shego had predicted, his jaw dropped. But that wasn't even the best part; the most amazing event of all was yet to come.

The video went blank for a second, displaying a screen saying 'fast forward' in the bottom, right corner, probably the work of Shego. A second later, the picture came back, only this time; Kim and Ron were dancing.

_The two dancers start to spin, following the movements of the rest of the couples. As Kim hugged Ron tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, the boy looked confused for a second, but he hugged her back. It was a warm moment before they each pulled away, looking into the others eyes as they did._

_Ron stared into her emerald eyes, and smiled at her, as though encouraging her, saying that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Kim smiled back. They leaned their faces towards each other, only stopping when their foreheads were pressed together._

_And then they closed their eyes, still showing identical smiles. They slowly moved even closer, puckering their lips as they did so. Before long, there lips met, and they embraced each other in a warm, loving kiss._

And then the video went blank.

To Drakken, that was absolutely amazing. Who would have thought Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable would end up dating? Sure, he had seen slight signs of an attraction during past missions against those two, but this was just unbelievable. Cheerleader and Buffoon, they were a couple!

"So Dr. D…" Shego's voice cut off his thoughts, causing him to turn around to face her. Noticing she had his attention, she continued, "Does this little detail affect this big new plan of yours?"

Drakken blinked. The plan! Would this affect it? Did this tiny little detail mean that he needed a new scheme? Thinking long and hard about it, he realized it didn't, this might even make it easier. So that's what he decided, this wouldn't stop him; he would go along as planned. But, perhaps he could also have a little fun with this new relationship on theirs. Oh, this was going to be great.

Shego's fingertips drummed against the top of her chair as she waited for Drakken to answer her, but instead he just stood there, staring off into space. Her patients soon disappeared, and she stood up to yell at him, but at that moment he answered her.

"Why, not at all, Shego," He began, smiling deviously at her, "This will make it even better." With that said, he left the room.

And Shego was left to her thoughts once more.

Still with the secrecy… was this another 'If you can't figure it out, she can't figure it out' things? Because that had driven her completely insane last time. Was he really doing that to her again? Who knew? Drakken was one weird guy.

Oh well, he wasn't far enough into the plan for her to be able to figure anything out yet. Kim Possible didn't even know they were planning anything, so she still had plenty of time to figure it out.

What she really wanted to think about was what had triggered this amazing change with Drakken? He had gone from gloating about his big plan to everyone within earshot, to just getting right down to it. His plots had gotten so ridiculous they only made sense when put together, and actually were genius when looked at from different views.

He had actually come close to beating Kim Possible, and that was a shock in itself.

Luckily, this plan had been quicker to come up with than the last one, so they could get right down to business. At least, through all this madness, Dr. D's personality hadn't changed a bit, just his ideas. So she didn't have to adapt to a new Drakken when she was just getting used to the old one.

Her thoughts slowly drifted away, and she was left staring into space. Absolutely nothing on her mind.

A few guards around her stared in aware, wondering what she was looking at. Now they knew never to mess with Shego, the most feared employee of this operation, but they were curious.

One guard managed to muster the courage to find out what was wrong. So he approached her cautiously, keeping a firm grip on the electric stick Drakken had given them all. As he reached out for her shoulder, hoping to shake her out of her trance, a glowing green hand slashed out at him. He let out a yelp before backing away from her.

Shego huffed angrily and made her way over to door, her thoughts of Drakken now back in her head. But she paid no attention to the questions swirling around in her brain; sometimes they just weren't worth knowing.

Drakken and Shego had been going through a loop for the past three years, hatching a plan, being defeated by Kim Possible, going to jail, bailing out and then hatching a new plan again. It had gotten tedious, like any other job, it was the same routine every day.

But there was no time to bother with it now, it was getting late and she needed some sleep. So after a few minutes of walking, she reached her room. She wearily entered and made her way over to the bed.

Her green pyjamas lay sprawled out on the mattress, like every day.

She grumbled and started to get changed. Once done, she dumped her usual jumpsuit on the table next to her bed. As she got into the bed, a sudden rush of power filled her, and her whole body started to glow a menacing green. An evil and twisted laugh left her lips, one she had never intended to release.

As the power disappeared, she was left puffing, sweat running down the sides of her face. She covered a mouth with a clawed hand in embarrassment. She was never one to laugh like that, and couldn't figure out why she just did, but she did, and was just grateful nobody heard her.

She passed it off as some weird occurrence and flopped down onto the bed. She pulled the covers over her body and snuggled up to the pillow lying under her head, falling asleep as she did.

* * *

…To be continued…

* * *

Posted June 19 2005 – 1948 words

Yay for Chapter three! Told you it would be a quick update

And yet again I received a truckload of positive reviews! Not a negative one in the bunch! And this is my first Kim Possible story too! I thought that after 14 Chapters (that's how many chapters I had when I started writing this story) of Dragonball Z writing, I would have tuned out any other cartoon… guess not.

The next chapter might not be out in a while, as I am planning to update my other story. But don't worry; if I finish a chapter of this first, I will post it first.

Well that's it from me.

Read and **Review**!


	4. Testing

Chapter Four: Testing

Disclaimer: I envy the person who created Kim Possible, which means I don't own it.

**Charizardag**: Don't worry, how she got the footage will be revealed eventually (Probably at the end of the story). I just don't know how I can introduce it at the moment, but you will find out. Kind of something to keep you in suspense for a while eh? But I'm sure you would have forgotten about it by then anyway…

**PoisonousAngel**: Don't worry, killing Shego off would probably the dumbest thing I could do at this point. No, her glowing was for a completely different reason, which will be revealed sooner or later. Other occurrences like that will slowly appear through the story (like this chapter for instance) so be warned. But again, I assure you, Shego will NOT die.

**Ri**: Well it's VERY good to know that someone not even into KP that much enjoys the story so far. It's all a matter of taking on the characters personality and seeing what you would do (say etc.) in their shoes at the time, so thanks for the comment (but then again, there is a large number of people that say none of the characters are OOC.)!

* * *

She brought the coffee in her hands up to her mouth and took a long sip. The rush of power she had experienced last night now forgotten, well kind of. She may have been trying to forget it, but the questions wouldn't go away.

One the most obvious of those questions was, what the heck was that? It had been like nothing she had ever felt before. When that power flowed through her veins, she lost control of her emotions, and let out a laugh of twisted happiness. Boy had it felt weird.

She wasn't really up to feeling like that again, it had just felt too bizarre, so unlike her. She was never one to show how she felt about something past a sarcastic remark, something she specialized in. Being surprised also sat on her scales of emotions, and anger, but other than that, she was pretty secretive when it came to how she felt.

Another question was, why did it happen? It had, in fact, felt quite similar to the feeling she got when her hands would flame up, only this was much more intense.

Right there and then, she lit up her hands, and instantly the feeling of invincibility came to her. Sure, it wasn't nearly as strong as it was last night, but it was there.

So maybe it had something to do with her powers, her whole body had glowed that familiar green after all. So maybe they were developing, becoming stronger. After going head to head with Kimmie's new battle suit, she really did feel like she needed the upgrade.

But right now, she was in the dark. She would just have to wait for any new occurrences before she could truly start putting the pieces together. She took another sip of her coffee, and grabbed the newspaper that was sitting in the middle of the table. She set her mug down and started to flick through the pages. And as she did, she decided she would just ignore it for now.

And at that very moment, Drakken's blue face appeared at the doorway. Tightening the sash around his waist to hold up his blue dressing gown, he made his way over to the table where Shego was sitting. He pulled out a chair and took a seat across from her.

Shego peaked over the top of her newspaper and stole a quick glance at him. Like many times before, that maniacal grin stretched across his features. That always meant he had accomplished something, which wasn't always good. Drakken was defiantly one to gloat, although he was learning to get past the habits he once had when he first started this job. Surly his ego would soon be a thing of the past.

She went back to her reading, but was interrupted when Drakken's voice met her ears, "Shego!"

She angrily folded up her newspaper and slammed it on the table. She sent him an angry scowl before she finally leaned back in her chair and raised a black eyebrow. "Yeah?" She questioned, her arms folding over her chest.

"Watch this." He sent her a smug look before clicking his fingers.

Shego didn't have a clue what he was doing. What was so interesting about him clicking his fingers? Had he summoned anything? Taking a quick glance around, nothing seemed to be there. Her other eyebrow rose in confusion, but she refused to say anything.

The smug look on Drakken's face didn't falter. He was sure it would come. He had programmed it to come to him, Drakken, at a certain command. And that command was snapping his fingers.

It wasn't long after that before a young boy walked into the room, drawing the attention of Shego instantly.

Shego took a moment to study him. He had blond hair, a freckled face and rather pale skin. He was dressed in the traditional synthodrone uniform so that immediately gave away what he was. As he came to a stop at their table, she suddenly recognized him. Who could forget that grinning face? That buffoonish smile. This new synthodrone of Drakken's looked just like…

…Ron Stoppable.

Wow, so Dr. D had made an exact clone of Kim Possible's dopey sidekick, and boyfriend. He was pretty amazing, and was exactly like the Stoppable boy down to every detail. Drakken was a master at detail after all.

The blond boy, clone of Ron Stoppable, raised a hand hesitantly and waved to them. "Hi." He greeted, giving them both a delighted yet nervous laugh.

Drakken even got the personality right.

"So, you made a clone of Kim Possible's dopey sidekick," She taped her fingers along the table as she sized the boy up again.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, his fist banging into the table, "And with him I will destroy Kim Possible once and for all!" As he threw back his head, that usual chain of maniacal laughter left his lips.

Shego paid no mind to him, however, and looked him over for the millionth time. "Care for me to take him for a test run?" She asked, hoping up from her seat at the table.

Drakken raised an eyebrow, wondering what the woman meant. He decided to voice his thoughts, "What do you mean?"

Shego grinned, and slipped into a professional fighting position, flaring up her hands as she did. Again, the rush of invincibility flowed through her, a lot stronger than usual too. But she managed to hold it in and keep her unfaltering stance.

Without any warning, she jumped at the synthodrone and slashed out a flaming clawed hand. The Ron clone dodged it, barely, and was saved from losing his synthodrone goo. He quickly kicked out from under her, and managed to hit her legs.

Shego fell backwards, but managed to catch herself and flip back onto her feet. She let out an angry growl, and let the power in her hands slip. She didn't really want to rip him open, Drakken was obviously proud of him. She just wanted to show him his place.

She punched him hard in the stomach, but he surprisingly didn't start to leak. Drakken must have given him a much stronger skin than the Eric one. So this was what he was doing while she was looking up information on Stoppable.

She flipped over him and planted a well-placed kick into the small of his back. The Ron clone went flying, not stopping until he collided with the ground and went skidding along. That would have probably knocked out anyone else, yet this synthodrone managed to get back to his feet, good as new.

"Not bad, Dr. D." She commented, admiring the synthodrone's expert fighting skills.

The Ron Stoppable clone charged her again. Once close enough, he head butted her right in the chest, and Shego was the one to go sailing this time. She didn't have a chance to catch her self this time, because she too went sliding across the cold, hard ground.

She slowly got to her feet, actually finding herself to be tired. That was an amazing feat, as even Kim Possible couldn't take the wind out of her. This made Shego smirk; maybe that was Drakken's plan. Make this Ron Stoppable clone go undercover as the real deal, and slowly kill Kim Possible from the inside. To her, that was actually genius, and just like last time, he just might win.

But she didn't want to ponder this anymore, she wanted to push this synthodrone to the max, test his limits. She was about to do something she barely ever did, go all out. Why wouldn't she? This was the only real challenge she had witnessed in over two weeks!

So with that decision made, she jumped back into battle, igniting her hands once more. The first thing she did was kick at his head, twisting it at an unnatural angle. But just like Eric, Ron's head managed to click back into place.

He grabbed onto the wrist of her flaming fist and flung her over his shoulder. Shego was quick to react, as she grabbed onto his shoulders, her hands not glowing of course, and pulled him down. The Ron clone was pulled backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. He attempted to get up, but a green boot connected with his stomach before he even lifted himself a few inches from the ground.

Despite the fact that he was a synthodrone, he winced. But he didn't have an oppoturnity to do anything else as a flaming fist headed for his face. He quickly rolled out of the way, barley dodging her, and got back to his feet.

He stood still, giving Shego an opportunity to attack, which she took. Her green hand slashed out at his synthodrone clothing, ripping away the skin as it did. Green slime slowly started to leak from the gaping hole.

But he just stood there, as though it had never happened. And as a loud roar left his lips, the skin grew back, and he was perfectly fine again.

Shego's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "But… How!" She stuttered. Her eyes slowly examined the spot where she had attacked him, only to find absolutely no sign of it.

"Simple, Shego," She heard Drakken's voice say from behind her.

She tilted her head to look at him, and found that Drakken was holding up a small piece of material. It looked very familiar to Shego, but she couldn't quite pick up where she had seen it before. As she examined its colours, blue and white, she suddenly came to the realization. That was a part of Kim Possible's new battle suit!

But that was impossible, when she had ripped off that small piece of material from Kim's new suit, it had appeared again. And the rest was sure to have been destroyed under the power of her flaming hands. But maybe she had missed a piece; it was possible…

"Upon further inspection of this small piece of material," He began again, interrupting Shego's thoughts of 'how was it possible', "I have come to the conclusion that if I used this same material to make the skin of the synthodrones then they will be self healing!" He smiled a devious smile, "No sharp mole rat teeth will get through this one's skin!" He laughed his all too popular villainous laugh and started heading for the door.

With a snap of his fingers, the Ron Stoppable clone was soon at his side. But before he left the room, he turned back to Shego, "Tomorrow, we will go out to steal something, something valuable"

Drakken opened his mouth to say something else, but Shego interrupted him before he got the chance, "What are you going to steal exactly?"

Drakken's eyes darted around the room, undoubtedly trying to find something to say, "I…Uh…Gwah…I don't know yet okay!"

Shego rolled her eyes, deciding this plan might just have to go on the fail list already, "Whatever." She commented, turning back to her table and walking over to it.

"Oh, and Shego," She heard Drakken say from behind her, "On my signal, grab the Stoppable boy."

At those words, she swung around; ready to ask him another question, but she found that he had disappeared, along with the Ron clone.

She sighed, and took her usual seat at the table. She picked up her cup and took a quick sip of it. The liquid had gone cold, but she continued to drink it, oblivious to this.

Drakken was such a mystery lately. Now he needed her to kidnap Ron Stoppable, like so many other times. How many times had they kidnapped him now, 3? 4? She had lost count. This time she knew why he wanted her to kidnap him, to swap him for that clone.

Wouldn't that mean that they would have to hold onto him for a long time? Or would they just kill him to get him out of the way? She didn't know… And quite frankly, she didn't care. So why bother thinking about it?

She picked up the paper to read it, but she was stopped as her vision flashed green. Without any warning, a beam of green light emitted from her eyes and blew a clean hole through the top of the table.

Shego gasped, and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Since when could she do that? It had surprised her, it had scared her, and it had actually exited her. Well that was another freak accident; these occurrences really did have something to do with her powers. She didn't know if this was good or bad, but if that ever happens again, she might just end up killing someone. Strangely, that thought scared her.

With shaky fingers, she picked up her newspaper, which had luckily not been destroyed. She started to flick through it once more, hoping to just forget about what had just happened.

Thankfully, nobody had seen her.

* * *

…To be continued…

* * *

Posted June26 2005 – 2165 words

So that's chapter four for you. A good fight scene between Shego and the Ron clone there. And for those of you who might be wondering, Shego hasn't completely nailed Drakken's plan yet, and I won't even tell you if she is close or not, you'll just have to read the next few chapters.

Thank you to my six reviewers for the last chapter, I stronger enjoy the feedback, good or bad (mainly good ). Hope to see you for the next chapter!

Read and **Review**!


End file.
